The Silver Maiden with the Blue Eyes
by Alpha Centori
Summary: Strange new things are happening at Beacon. A superpower sets his sights on the school and is determined to gain more power. Soon enough, all sorts of new creatures haunt the night. Some of which not even he was expecting. He even turns his attention on a familiar girl with white hair and blue eyes. RubyxOC.


**Despite what the title says, this story won't focus on Weiss in the beginning. I just thought it was a cool title and the main part of the story will revolve around her. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Ch. 1: A Strange New Place

**Shadowing**

_Where am I?_

I awaken in a dark place. I take a moment to look at my surroundings. There's gravel everywhere and I can see stalagmites.

_A cave?_

The last thing I remember is...

The memories all come back to me, as if I just woke up from a dream.

* * *

"_Look, it will just be easier if you talk. Now, Where are the other vampires?!"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you, I would never betray my allies."_

"_I don't know why you're resisting so much. The last mistake you'll make."_

_I grunted as the vampire hunter blasted me again, this time at full force. I'm surprised I haven't gone unconscious._

"_It hurts doesn't it. I'll ask you one more time, wher-"_

"_No."_

"_...Very well. Take care of him, he's of no more use to us."_

_His men drag me to a portal of some sort._

"_Hope you like pain, no one's ever escaped this place before." The big one mocks me before tossing me in. I show little resistance._

* * *

That's right. I'm a vampire. My name is Shadowing. As for how I got captured, I knew I should have taken a left at Glidemuck Swamp.

I ran into a group of vampire hunters and before I knew it, I was in their torture chamber. After they realized they couldn't get any information out of me, they threw me in this portal. Now I'm here in this cave. No wonder no one made it back.

_Might as well look around._

Even though it's dark, I have no problem looking around thanks to my night vision. I easily find the entrance and look out. I can see out over a forest. A castle of some sort is off in the distance.

_Where am I? When am I? I have no idea if the portal just teleported me or if it sent me backward or forward in time._

Curious about the castle, I go for a look. Luckily it's still night so I don't have to worry about the sun. It's a myth that vampires die when exposed to direct sunlight. Truth is, because of our night vision, we're as blind as a bat. We stay indoors most of the time during the day, transforming into a bat if we're forced to flee into the sunlight.

Speaking of bats, since I'm one of the more powerful vampires, I can transform into a swarm of bats instead of just a single one. It's comes in handy at times like this.

Taking advantage of this power, I cover the castle grounds much faster than I would as one bat. I reform on the roof.

Taking from the memories of my individual bats, I can tell that this place is crawling with humans. The only humans I've ever seen are those vampire hunters, but I doubt that all humans hunt vampires for a living. Still, humans won't take well to a vampires presence, vampire hunter or not.

My stomach growls and I realize I haven't eaten since I got captured.

_I'm sure I won't draw too much suspicion if a few humans were to 'disappear'._

My eyes glow red and my teeth sharpen into the fangs of a vampire.

_Let the hunt begin!_

* * *

_**Some time earlier**_

* * *

**Darkclaw**

I walk the corridors of my master's palace, heading toward the main room. I kneel before my master as I enter the ominous room. There are several torture devices strewn about, which my master likes to use sometimes, which is strange because we rarely have prisoners.

"Massssster, I have completed my observationssssss."

My master stirs and answers. I can tell he is a bit annoyed, but he was expecting this. I think he just does that to intimidate his minions. I await his response.

"Good work, Darkclaw. Who have you found?"

" Yang Xiao Long. Ssssssshe isssssss a ssssssstudent at Beacon Academy. Ssssshe hassss a hidden power of ssssssome ssssssort. It ssssseemssssss to-"

"Stop that, it was cute at first but now you're just being annoying."

"Sorry, master. As I was saying, Yang's hidden power seems to be unleashed when her hair is altered in someway. She even one time- er... let's just say you would be flattered. I prepared a separate report for that incident alone. Her weapons are shotgun gauntlets."

"Not bad. Not bad at all. What are her relationships?"

"She's single, but with all due respect master, I don't think she's your type."

My master gets an angry look on his face.

"You know what I meant, now tell me who is closest to her."

"Yes, master. She is part of a team called RWBY, a collection of other students including; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and herself. Her sister is on the team as well; Ruby Rose."

"Sisters? But they don't have the same last name."

"I thought the same thing, master, plus they look nothing alike."

"Have you investigated Ruby as well?"

"Yes, master, I took the liberty of investigating her as well for your benefit. Ruby Rose is actually two years younger than most students. After displaying exemplary skill, she joined Beacon two years in advance with the permission of the headmaster. Her weapon is a scythe rifle."

"I see. What is her relationship status?"

"As I've said, she is a part of team RWBY."

"No, no, no! Her relationship status, you dolt!"

My master sighed. He was getting impatient.

"Sorry master, after the previous mistake I thought you weren't interested. She's single. May I be so bold as to ask why you request this information?"

"Just wanted to test you."

He then laughed. I like this side of him better. Although it can be hard to predict when he's truly mad.

"So you have already made your plan?"

"Yes, I already know what to do. White Blade will arrive at Beacon any day now. Then we will make our move."

* * *

**White Blade**

It's hard being a celebrity sometimes. You can't go into town without a disguise or you'll get mobbed by people asking for your autograph. I am White Blade, and I am a hunter.

Because of my popularity, I've kept my sojourn to Beacon a secret for now to avoid people swarming the school. Unfortunately, I can't keep them back forever, so I decided to make a surprise announcement about a tournament I've set up. Beacon will be the ones hosting the tournament. It's said that the winners would get special lessons from me. The truth of the matter is, this is to decide who will be the partner for my apprentice, Black Dagger. He's never been good with teamwork and there have been several unfortunate 'accidents' involving Dagger.

I have, however, been able to persuade Ozpin to bend the rules at Beacon to allow Dagger a single partner instead of the standard group of four. That said, Dagger's partner will have to be at least as strong as him in order to avoid another 'accident'. So, I devised this contest to see who is the strongest at Beacon. The official prize says that the winner will receive special lessons from myself but those were a lie to ensure that enough people will join the tournament. I just hope that whoever wins will understand my situation.

And I have ways to make those who don't.

* * *

**Ok, I know four new characters right off the bat is a bit much but bear with me. I plan to drag this out to the point of visiting Shadowing's world. Of course, that's still a long way off. If I get extreme writers block with this, I might just start over with a different one just using Shadowing's world that I've created instead of including Darkclaw and White Blade. Just so you know, based on past experiences, I have given up on keeping a consistent schedule. I could be cranking out ideas for a chapter, keeping it going, and all of a sudden, I can't figure out what to put in a certain dialogue exchange. Then I don't update in several months. You have been warned. Reviews are appreciated. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
